kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Garden
The Garden is a wonderful and friendly chat room. With all types of people who come to play, chat and learn. The Garden is a fun place to hang out! As a forewarning to anyone looking to join us here, we're very strange. __TOC__ Room Description Play nice and mind the flowers. Mods Room Owner: Our wonderful room owner TheLetterB helps keep us all in line and is also known for a love of Ovaltine and doing the "face-cake". Other resident mods: Saxophan is currently the newest mod in The Garden. He plays saxophone. The games he enjoys most are RPGs and adventure games, especially old-fashioned ones. He also loves music. If you like alternative rock, talk to him, people like you are hard to find nowadays. Lancer873 is utterly obsessed with penguins. His lenience is always changing, but he has little mercy for repeat offenders. He has quickly become the most active mod in The Garden, although half of that time he's idling or focusing on his game. Regular Members Amorythorne is the undisputed awesomest member, known far and wide for her radiant beauty. However, she can be vain sometimes. bbdest Is secretly an alien, also enjoys playing Transformice. Bubblecars is the best of all time and deserves all of the ice cream in the world Dougzy does not like to be called by his username, her prefers his real name, Doug. Is an english vampire. DrDonut People think DrDonut is quite Vain, yet they are not as enlightened like he is. He focuses on all members, especially the girls. They seem to find him quite strange because of this, but they know he is true beauty. He is the greatest man who ever lived, he once made a game which envolved fighting monsters and eating hamburgers. People reacted negatively to his creation, but only because it did not include the always loved semi-colon(;). Donut mixes up past and present tense, and flips words around, he notices this while typing, but is too lazy to go back and fix it. Donut the greatest then set out to create the most semi-colon-ish '''Game of All Time. '''In short, DrDonut is the greatest person who possibly ever lived. Ever. He is love. DrDonut also thinks that Bubblecars deserves all of the Ice-cream in the world. Fluffy_Panda is argueably one of the nicest resident of The Garden. However, this bamboo-loving panda can get evil sometimes (not pleasant to experience). But overall, she is well liked. Dracowulfen is The Garden's resident demon prince. If he were any more evil, he'd be working for these guys. Hellfox Is Afro or Anthro or something, not sure, I wasn't paying attention. LordShoe is sexy. Nuff said. Is also secretly Ivan Drago. SirenAngelique is the pocket rocket of the channel. Her small size and awesome attitude make her lovely to have around. SpudMuffin1337 doesn't believe that english people have feet. He is known to joke around alot, and has an orange beard. He is not a pirate, but he is very manyly. Supernoobian Enters by saying "Mentlegen." Bluntsword NWade95 is the sexy one. War1000 Is the resident alien slug thing, although on occasion he does change. Has a twisted sense of chivalry, and believes that souls Corn Dogs are the best foods ever invented, and likes to watch hen- Anime. Dominator497 is obviously the best worst mediocre awesomist Gardener! He also usually has a daily question at 7:00 PM EST. He also created Soul Power ™. BUBBLES WAS HERE LOLOLOL THE GAME Ex Mods NtriusWhiteMoth doesn't show up nearly as often as he used to, but this cryptic lepidoptera has been known to haunt the Garden from time to time. His greatest concern often seems to be the fate of his precious rafflesias. He voluntarily gave up his modship, despite rumors to the contrary, because he decided the work demanded more than it was worth. restlessfox is known for RuneScape skills and restlessness. He use to own the Den, and only acquired so by demolishing The Dumptruck, in a selfish political sweep, using trolls and nonsense to change the name. The Den then stood in it's place. restlessfox couldn't handle the den, and quickly gave it over to a new Moderator and new Kongregate member, Dr_G_sto. Restlessfox unfortunately passed away in July of 2010. R_i_d_d_l_e is the winner of the "Hardest name to whisper in The Garden award" and also has RuneScape skills. In early 2009, R_i_d_d_l_e relinquished his modship saying "I have my reasons," but he recently reclaimed his title. He is now a regular moderator of The Village. RemoWilliams is the Garden Drunk, who also can "BoOt" the trolls "To ThE hEaD!" However, He does not visit as frequently as he once did. qwertyrobot is not a bot and is known for glomps and hugs of all and sundry. Sadly, with school, she became overwhelmed and requested that her account be permabanned. Alison, as well as several mods, have verified that she still has her M and will be welcomed back if she requests the ban be lifted. Sodaplayer is no longer the newest Garden mod but is still the official scribe. Garden Garden Garden